


You forgot this

by Cant-watch-a-show-without-shipping-gay (Ambreignsonly)



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I don't know how to tag this., Kind humor?, Kind of AU, Light Angst, M/M, What is this?, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignsonly/pseuds/Cant-watch-a-show-without-shipping-gay
Summary: Mario and Angus are seeing each other secretly and it all blows up when Angus forgets his phone at Mario's place.





	You forgot this

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear god. It's not the first time i post something, (the first time in this fandom, tho) but I'm nervous as fuck. I'm really sorry if Mike is described as an asshole in this, I really don't think of him like that. Sorry if the character aren't really in their persona. Sorry if you don't like this and for any mistake, I know my verbs are a big problem of mine. Sorry if anything is incoherent or confusing. 
> 
> I hope you will like this even if I don't myself. Enjoy.

**Friday morning. (Now)**

"You forgot this yesterday." Mario said giving Angus his cellphone back. Mike just looks at them alternatively. Mario looks at Angus eyebrows raised. "It's yours right?" He tries to lie, as if he didn't know it's Angus's phone.

Angus takes the phone, nodding.

"What? Where did you forgot your phone?" Mike is looking at him with a confused face.

"In... The cafeteria." Mario says before turning heels.

Mike and the others just stares at Angus confused and expecting an explanation.

**Last Thursday.**

"So we thought that for Malaya's birthday we could do something simple next Friday like just going to a bar and take a drink or something. You in?"

"Yes, that's a good idea! We could go to the small bar with the nachos she likes."

"That would be good, anyway we will go where she wants to go that night Leanne, Ethan, Noah and Jesse already said okay."

"Awesome, Mike."

"Hey, did you heard about that new doctor?"

"What? No?"

"Yeah, he arrived like two days ago, I still didn't see him, but anyway, I just hope he isn't the pain in the ass I heard he is..."

"Yeah..."  
Mike continues his talking, but Angus loses himself in thoughts.

Truth is, Angus saw the new doctor and he is really hot. You know like a person that just fits all your dreams, that's what this doctor is to Angus. Every times he sees him he just stares at him till the doctor looks up and sees him. He must be thinking that Angus is an idiot.

"... What's wrong with you?" Mike was still talking and Angus didn't listen anything apart from the last four words.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked what is wrong with you because you're not listening to me at all."

"Sorry, I was just thinking, what were you talking about?" His gaze slips a little to the left when he sees a black haired head. The hot doctor.

"Angus?"

"What?" Mike is looking at him with a glare that could kill.

"Again? Seriously? Are you okay because if not you shouldn't be here."

Angus blushes. "No, I'm good just... Distracted."

Mike sights and turns and then pauses.

"Oh, look, there he is."

"Who?"

"The new doctor, Angus."

"Oh, right. He seems... He seems..." Nice, hot, like someone who will ruin me, sexy. "Okay."

"I heard that he has a temper."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and he isn't one to put his pride aside."

"Oh." Like you, Angus thinks.

"Yeah, I think that's the polite way to say that he's an asshole."

With that Mike turns his heels and walk away. Angus just looks at the hot doctor again and regrets it because when he looks up, the other is looking at him. Feeling himself blush Angus takes his files and starts reading them, trying to concentrate.

"Hey."

Angus jumps and his heads whips up so fast there a definite and loud cracking sound. There he is, the hot doctor. The only thing in Angus's head is 'stay calm. Calm the fuck down' and 'say something you idiot.'

"Hey." He pats himself on the back for not stuttering.

"I'm Mario. Thought I should introduce myself." The hot doctor, Mario, extend his hand for Angus to shake.

"Angus Leighton." Taking the extended hand Angus shakes it firmly.

"Oh, well Mario Savetti, then. Nice meeting you Angus Leighton." There is a small smile on his lips and it's nice.

"Nice to meet you too." Letting go of Mario's hand Angus realises he haves nothing to say.

"So, Angus Leighton, can I ask you a question and expect an honest answer?"

"I will do my best."

"Is it nice here? Is there nice people?"

"Well, I like to think I am a nice person and I personally like it here, but maybe you won't if your are the kind of person everyone seems to think you are." The fuck am I saying? Am I trying to upset him or get in his pants? "I mean, I don't believe it, but people seems to be talking about you."

"Well maybe you should see for yourself the person I am, Angus Leighton." With a wink and a wave Mario Savetti is gone. Angus is just left there, looking like a fish. Malaya is the one making him snaps out of it.

"Angus?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yes! Of course. Yes I was just distracted. How are you?"

She smiles at him.

"I'm good thank you. Are you having trouble with your files or trouble sleeping, you seem a little out of it?"

Angus blushes, obviously the lie didn't do it.

"I'm good, I was just thinking and anyway it doesn't matter, don't worry. Have you talked to Mike?"

"Yes, I did he said we were going out next Friday."

"Did he talked to you about the new doctor?"

"Yes he did. From what I heard he is a flirt and from what Mike heard he's an asshole.

"A flirt? How did you both got these information?"

"Rumors, people talk you know."

"And how about, talk to the guy and just discover for yourself?"

"Did you?"

Angus now have two choices. Tell the truth or lie. "No, it's not like I care, but if I were new somewhere, I would like it if people came to me for information and not just listen to the gossip."

"I get your point. You're a good guy Angus."

"Sometimes."

Malaya rolls her eyes at him and turns shouting a "get back to work, Leighton." over her shoulder. Which is an advice he follows, not that he really has a choice.

They meet again at lunch time and Mario waves at him from across the room, he nods discretely, while continuing eating beside Malaya. She looks at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you know each other?"

"No." Thinking again Angus precises. "We talked briefly earlier, he just presented himself."

"Ah, well it was nice of him. Did he seemed nice?"

"Yeah, he seemed nice."

"Well maybe you were right earlier then. I should stop listening to what everyone says."

"You should make your own opinion of him based on what you learn from him."

"Are you becoming an old wise man? Because this sounded deep."

They both laughs and then Malaya gets beeped.

"I have to go, but talk to you later Angus."

With that she is gone and just as she's closing the door behind her, there's someone taking her place. Angus jumps and looks at no one else than Mario.

"I suppose she is one of the nice person you know here?"

"Yes, she's a good person."

"Were you talking about me?"

"The earth doesn't turn around you you know?"

"You're hurting my feelings Angus Leighton."  
Contradicting what he's saying, a bright smile come on his face.

"You seem really hurt, yeah." Even though he wants to fight it, the smile forms on his face.

"Yeah, you should take me out to diner to make me feel better."

Angus feels a nervous laugh escapes him.

"You want me to take you out on a date?"

Mario smirks.

"Who talked about a date?"

"I'm starting to regret defending your honor."

"Defending my honor? So you were talking about me?"

"She said you have the reputation of being a flirt and my brother said you were an asshole with a temper."

"Well, I'm glad you defended me, prince charming. Or should I call you my knight in shining armor?"

"God, shut up." Angus is still laughing even if he wants to play it cool. "I just said that you seemed nice and that they should make their own opinion of you by learning to know you themselves."

"I seem nice? Wow I'm touched by the compliment, Angus Leighton. What was your first impression of me, then?"

The only thing coming to Angus's mind is the 'hot doctor' and he can't find anything else to say.

"I... Don't really know." The blush creeping on his face is probably a good give away.

"Was it so bad that you're embarrassed of telling me?" Mario looks at him like he's staring into his soul and then a smirks spread across his face. "Or is it that you found me incredibly beautiful?"

Just after that, Mario's cellphone is beeping and he frowns.

"Duty call. I have to go, but I will hold you on for that date, Angus Leighton."

"In your dream Mario Savetti." Mario laughs and it's still echoing in Angus's head when he goes back to work. He didn't realise something was up till he met Mike again.

"Did you win the lottery or something?"

Angus frowns in confusion. "What?"

"What's up with the smiling and the sudden happiness?"

"Nothing much, just a good day I guess, didn't have too much patients, no one died, I had to have lunch without being interrupted and-"

"And?"

"And I guess it was a nice day."

"Uh uh. Don't believe you at all, but if it gets you smiling I won't complain, between if it makes you that happy it won't be long till you share it without wanting too."

"Why can't I just have a good day? Why do you need to be all suspicious?"

"Because you're obviously lying, but if it upset you that much to talk about it, then I'm not going to bring it up again, sorry."

"There is nothing to bring up, you ruined my good mood, now."

"Jeez, okay. I will let you be a petulant kid alone."

"Thanks."

When Mike is finally off sight, Angus lets a long sigh escape him. The thing is, he never told Mike about his attraction to men, he in fact, never told anyone about it, it's not like anyone asked or that there was ever someone to talk about. Not that he would have admit it to anyone who would have asked, he doesn't know if he would tell the truth.

The day goes without any other confrontation or anything out of the ordinary. Going home, Angus sighs. This was one hell of a day, he might come to the point of coming out because of a hot doctor named Mario Savetti. Which bring him to the next question, was the other man flirting with him? If yes, is it because he is a flirt like Malaya said or is he interested? If he is interested, is it only for sex or something more? And if it's for something more, would it work or would it only end in problem and fights?

Angus is interrupted in his panicked train of thoughts by his phone ringing. Malaya.

"Hey, what's up?

"Angus! You left so quickly I couldn't talk to you at all. Are you okay?"

"Yes I was just tired, I guess?"

"Mike said that you were upset after you talked with him."

"I was not-... Okay I was upset, but it's because he just gets on my nerves and he just got me in a bad mood."

"Okay, well if you want to come we're going to have diner?"

"Who are we talking about?"  
"Me, Ethan, Noah and Mike."

"Okay, I'm coming, but I won't be there that long, I'm really tired."

"Okay, no worry, when you want to go you go and that's all."

"Okay, text me the address and I'm going to be on my way."

They both hang up and Angus washes himself quickly before going. When he comes in the small restaurant he spots his friends instantly. Malaya is talking with Mike, they both look in a deep conversation. The others are further away, at a table.

"Hey what's up?"

They both turn around like kids being caught with their hands in the cookies jar.  
  
"Hey, you feeling okay?"

"I will feel better after I drink coffee, but I'm okay. What's up with you two?"

"We were talking about the new doctor." Mike just blurts out.

Malaya just glares at him and Angus frowns.

"What about him?"

"I know you don't want to base your opinion on gossip, but I heard that he was a fucking player and that he transferred because he slept with a colleague and he treated her like shit so they transferred him."

"What the fuck Mike?" Angus takes a second to take the information. "He doesn't come across like an asshole, there is always another side to a story and I can't believe you are both listening to rumor."

"Angus-"

"Look, maybe he isn't the typical doctor we come across everyday and I understand the appeal in gossiping, but you should not listen to it."

Malaya looks guilty, but Mike just snorts.

"So what you are his protector now? Angus, that's why you always got picked at, you let everyone the benefits of the doubt and then they stab you in the back."

The comment doesn't pass. It just... It touched a sensitive cord. Angus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before opening them again.

"You know what Mike? More often than not, the stabbing comes from a close person, not a stranger." With that he turns around and gets out like the building is on fire. Getting in his car Angus takes a deep breath trying to calm down, but he just can't. Getting out of the car, Angus walks around till he find another restaurant and enters there. Might as well eat, it's what he was there for at first. Looking up he's surprised to find Mario just in front of him, looking as surprised as he feels.

"Angus Leighton."

"Mario... What are you doing here?"

Mario laughs.

"You say that as if I'm standing at your house."

"I just... Yes, sorry, it was rude."

"Are you alright? You seem upset?"

"I'm..." There is a slight pause where Angus seems to judge if he's going to lie or tell the truth. "Yes, I am upset. I just... I had an argument with my brother. It's nothing."

Mario smiles kindly and point to a table.

"If it upset you, it's not nothing. How about we sit and eat while you talk about everything you want?"

Angus feels his lips twitch upwards, but then he can't help but to hear the viscous voice of his brother in his head again.

'They stab you in the back.'

'I heard he was a fucking player.'

"Angus?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

Mario laughs and isn't that sound fucking music to his ears.

"Lovely?"

"I like this word, don't laugh at it."

"I think lovely is a great word to describe you, Angus Leighton."

Angus feels the blush on his cheeks, but he still pats himself on the back for getting the words out anyway. "Shall we sit?"

"That would be lovely, Prince Charming."

They sit at the table and Mario just puts his order on the table while Angus commands.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I will wait for you."

"It will be cold."

Mario laughs. " I don't care."

Angus's phone rings , then, interrupting them. Angus looks at the ID, Mike, he refuses the call, putting his phone on vibrate and on the table.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, no worry. You want to talk about it?" The thing is, if Mario is an asshole, he's a fucking good actor because Angus can only see concern in his eyes. His phone buzzes on the table and he just ignore the call again.

"No, if I wanted to talk about it, I would answer my phone."

"Maybe you should?"

"Maybe, but it would be rude."

"If you want to-"

"I really don't." Again his phone buzzes and Angus sighs, it's Malaya.

"That is not your brother. You can take it if you want."

"I..."

"You should at least tell them you're safe. I can do it for you if you want?"

Angus laughs, watching the phone's screen becomes black again. "Pretty sure that someone else answering my phone to say I'm safe isn't reassuring."

"Yes, right, maybe I just wanted to say fuck off to your brother."

Angus smiles. "Well maybe you should be the cavalier in shinning armor then."

"Maybe I should."

The phone buzzes again, Mike. Angus slides the phone to Mario.

"Go for it, I just don't want to talk to him. Don't say it's you."

Mario grins and takes the call.

"ANGUS! FOR FUCK'S SAKE."

"This is Angus Leighton Secretary, can I take the message?"

"Who's this?"

"I am afraid that information is confidential, Angus Leighton is currently not talking to you, please call again later after further and sincere apology. Thank you for your call."

Angus laughs and he can hear Mike's voice from his phone. "ANGUS WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? WHERE'S MY BROTHER? WHAT THE HELL?"

"Angus Leighton wants you to know that he doesn't want to talk to you right now. May I suggest thinking about how to apology and call later?"

Angus honest to god giggle. It escapes him. Mario looks at him with a surprised face, but then he smiles.

"Can you just give him the phone?"

"Did you write a letter about how sorry you are?"

"What the-... Of course not!"

"Well I have orders to follow Dr. Leighton, so if you would kindly free the line till then, it would be appreciated."

"Is he okay?"

Mario looks at him for consent, Angus nods.

"Well, he did giggle, and he's nodding so I guess you did not fucked up completely, doesn't mean you don't have to say sorry tho."

"Okay."

The phone goes off after that and Angus laughs again. "Is this a career you have on the side?"

"No, should I consider it?"

"You were pretty good. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Prince Charming."

Just then, Angus realises that Mario is still on his phone writing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm discretely getting your number."

"You could have asked, I would have gave it to you."

"Nice to know, I'm actually making my own contact in your phone."

"Ah-" The waitress comes with his food and Angus smiles at her. "Thank you."

Mario slides the phone back when it buzzes again. It's Malaya.

"Maybe you should take this one?"

"Yeah, just eat already, don't wait for me."

Angus presses the answer button.

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"  
"Hi yourself, Mike."  
"You do not let your car on the parking, don't answer your phone and then let someone answer it for you for god's sake Angus."

"Well, I think I can do what I want. Don't worry no one is stabbing me, you know, opposed to you."

"Angus...."  
"No, I think the message was pretty clear. It's okay Mike, you don't approve my choices, but I'm a big boy and I can deal with it."  
"You proved me just a second ago that you are wrong, just by doing what you did. You act like a child. Where are you."  
"Well, if I act like a child for your might as well act like it till the end." Pressing the 'end call' button, Angus looks at Mario again.  
"I'm guessing it wasn't Malaya."  
Angus puts his hands on his chest, faking a gasp. "How can you know? Was it the 'hi yourself, Mike'? "  
"You got me there. Consider yourself lucky."

Angus just laughs.

"How about we really eat now?"  
"That's a good idea Mario Savetti."

And they do. Angus phones keeps buzzing, but he ignores it. They talk about innocents topic before Angus clears his throat.

"Mario?"  
"Yeah?"  
Angus takes a deep breath and looks up at him.  
"Can I ask you why you were transferred?"  
"You can."  
"Why?"  
"I had a fight, with an other doctor. More of an argument, she insulted me and pushed me and then she started to say to everyone that I was a dick to her because I slept with her, which is false, but everyone believed her and I just couldn't do my job with all my colleagues looking at me and whispering behind my back."  
"Okay. Thank you."  
Mario looked at him and he frowned.

"Why did you want to know?"  
"The argument I had with my brother?"  
"It was because of me?"  
"No, it started with a discussion about you, he was just bitching you without knowing what he's talking about. After that it became personal. He said that I always give the benefit of the doubt and end up being stabbed in the back. He even bring out the fact that I used to be bullied before."

"What a fucking ass."  
"Yeah." His phone buzzes again. "I should probably take that, just to be sure he doesn't come here."

"You can do what you want Angus, you're a big boy."

Angus smiles, he answers the call anyway.

"Fucking finally! I'm waiting at your house for you to comeback."

"As you can see I'm not home. I would like for you to stop calling me, I don't want to talk to you."  
"Angus just grow up, I told you that you were naïve, it's not the end of the world."  
"Growing up means learning to listen to others, not letting them insult you and use your past against you. It means that when you do or say something wrong, you take your responsibility and say sorry. It's not because I don't do as you wish or because I won't let you walk on me that you get to call me a child or anything else for that matter."  
"When you'll be ready to talk call me then, because i'm done trying."  
"Bye Mike."

"I don't get it. Why not just apology? Like it's fucking simple. I'm sorry Angus, I was a fucking dick and I have no reason for that."  
"It's Mike."  
"And that should give him every rights?"  
"No, but I used to give him every right before."

The waitress comes back and ask if they are done. They both nods. She comes back with the addition, before Angus can even make a move to take it Mario is already reading it and taking out his wallet.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?"  
Mario gives the money to the waitress who gladly goes aways.  
"I'm paying, if you didn't realise, I was taking you out, on a date."

Angus can't talk for a while.  
"I'm going to pay you back I can't.."  
"Why don't you take me out this week end instead?"  
Looking at Mario, Angus nods.  
"Okay. You have my number, I have yours. We will plan this in the time being."  
Mario grins.  
"Good, do you want to come to my place? I almost live beside this building."  
"That would be-"  
"Let me guess, lovely?"  
"Yes," Angus says laughing."lovely. Just so we're on the same page, were going to talk, right?"  
Mario looks at him with raised eyebrows.  
"I don't put out on the first date Angus Leighton, who are you taking me for?"

"Sorry, just didn't want to-"  
"Hey, no need to be sorry, Angus. I'm not offended, I'm happy that you wanted to be clear."  
"Okay. Shall we go?"  
"Of course."

They both go out and walks for about 3 minutes when Angus's phone buzzes. Looking at the ID it's Malaya.

"You want to answer?"  
"Yeah, it's Malaya."

Answering the phone, Angus takes a deep breath.

"Hey."  
"Angus, I'm so sorry."  
"You don't need to apology."  
"I didn't know he was going to add to the fire when he took my phone."  
"It's okay, it's not your fault, you didn't know."  
"I shouldn't have given it to him. Angus... Are you okay? Do you need to talk?"  
"I'm okay Malaya, are you?"  
"I just feel so bad for that. I should've..."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Okay. Do you want to talk? I can meet you somewhere if you want to?"  
"Uh... No I'm already with someone, I'm really okay, thank you, Malaya. I'm not mad at you."  
"Oh. Okay. If you need something, just call."  
"Yes. Same goes for you."  
"Thank you. I will, uh leave you with..."  
"My friend."  
"Right. Okay bye."  
"Bye."

They get to Mario's place and both get in, Mario looks at him, he seems to be hesitant to ask something.

"What is it?"  
"You can go talk with her or go talk to your brother if you want to, I won't judge you, you know that right? Like you can say no to me and I won't be mad at you for it. You can change your mind."  
"Are you?" Mario looks at him through his eyelashes and he seems surprised and confused. "Changing your mind I mean."  
"No. I just want you to know that I don't want you to chose between me and your friends or your family. If you want to go, you totally can."  
"Well, thank you for respecting my choices, but I'm where I want to be right now. I want you to know that the same applies to you as well."  
"Okay, I don't really have a family or a lot of friends for that matter."  
"Is it too much if I ask why?"  
"No." Mario opens his mouth, but then closes it. "Yes, for now."  
"Okay. No worry."

They fall on a comfortable silence then Mario speaks again.

"My family is... My family isn't a family. I wasn't close to them and... My father died recently, it took me a while to... To get over it."

"You don't need to talk about it if you're not comfortable."  
"It's okay. I want to." Taking a deep breath, Mario continued. "My dad was kind of a alcoholic junkie and I followed after a while. I realised after a while that I could do much more, I didn't want to be like him. Sometimes I still wonder if I should I have just shouted myself to death, but then I save a life and it makes me feel better."

"You wouldn't have been better. Thank you, for sharing this with me."  
"You're so easy to talk to Angus Leighton."  
"Thank you I guess. I... I used to be bullied and I just couldn't bring myself to answer or defend myself, I couldn't, I had the chance, multiple time, I just didn't see the point. I always let Mike talk for me or walk on me. I saw my dad be so proud of him and I remember always thinking I was such a failure. Sometimes I think my brother and my dad are the reason I'm working in this hospital."

"They're not. You worked your ass for this. You and only you worked to be where you are right now."

"Thank you. You know you're right. It's just so easy to talk to you too."

"Thank you."

After that they just end up cuddling on the couch, watching a crappy TV show. When he sees that it's starting to be late, Angus tells Mario that he should go. Mario drive him to the restaurant where he went this morning. When Angus is about to get out Mario talks.

"Hey Angus?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
Angus blushes, looks down and bite his lips.  
"It's okay if you don't want too, I won't be mad or anything."  
"It's okay I was just thinking. I guess you can."  
"Okay."  
Mario's hand goes to his cheek and Angus licks his lips, also leaning toward Mario. Their lips meet only for a second before Mario breaks it and smiles.  
"Be safe, Angus Leighton."  
"You too, Mario Savetti."  
"Oh and good luck with your brother, Prince Charming."  
"Thanks." With that Angus gets out of the car and goes in his own. Mario returns home and Angus does the same. When he gets home, Mike isn't there, not that he's surprised. Going in and then putting an alarm on his phone before going to sleep. Honestly, Angus was sure that he would toss and turn, but he slept like a baby as soon as his head touched the pillow.

When his alarms rings, he sees that he has 2 unread messages.

The first is from Mike.

'I hope that you will be mature enough to let it go.'

The second is from Your Knight In Shining Armor.

'Hope your brother gave you some fucking sobbing apologies, see you at work.'

He knows the smiles on his face probably looks really goofy, but he can't help it.  
'He did not, but it doesn't matter, I won't let this ruin my day.'

Texting Mike isn't that easy. 'I would have forgave if you said sorry, even by text, but I guess it won't happen so yeah I'm just going to let it go, because I am an adult.'

He doesn't expect an answer from neither of them so he goes take a shower and gets dressed before going to work. He still texts Mario to tell him not to talk to him at the job if he doesn't have to because he doesn't want a fight between him and his brother or Mario and his brother. Mario said okay. The real reason is because if he talks to Mario he knows he will have this goofy smile on his face and everyone will know he likes men.

The week finishes and Mario and Angus hung out for their date on Sunday, not that Friday and Saturday were passed separately, quite the opposite, but Saturday Malaya asked to do something, so Angus went to her place and they hung out, before he went back to Mario's place. They woke up late had a brunch and went to watch a movie at the cinema and then went to have dinner before going to Angus's place. They made out and Mario stayed the night.

They woke up because of Mario's cellphone ringing in the middle of the night. He was asked to go early. He accepted, pecking Angus on the lips and then went off as Angus went back to sleep.

When it was time to wake up again Angus got up, did his morning routine and went to work. Mike was in the restroom too, they were okay now, not that Mike apologized, but he was used to it by now.

"Hey Angus."  
"Hey."  
"You okay?"  
"Yes, I just didn't have that much sleep."

Mike raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"Really?"

Angus blushes.  
"No, not like that you perv. There was a call in the middle of the night it woke me up."

"A call?"  
Fuck. The first thing in his head comes out and it's a least plausible.  
"Uh, no, I meant an alarm. My phone went off and I woke up."

Mike looks at him suspiciously, but let it go.

"I heard there was a lot of patient in the night, they called some doctor to help. I guess we will still have a bit of their night."

"Yeah." Angus wondered where Mike got his information, but he didn't really want to know. They are interrupted by Mario, going to his locker.

"Angus Leighton, you-" Mario cuts himself once he sees Mike beside him. "You... Okay? You seem tired?"

Angus laughs. "I'm alright, Mario. Thanks for the concern, you were here during the night rush?"

"You know I was, it was crazy, shouldn't be too much of a bother now, but definitely busy."

"Okay, good." Mario takes a protein bar and goes out.

"What the fuck?" Mike seems like he just saw a ghost. "What was that?"

"You mean socialising?"

"No, I mean since when do you know each other?"

"We talked sometimes during break or while treating a patient."

"And he's nice?"  
"Yes, I don't have a thing against him."  
"Mhmm."

The discussion dies and they both get out.

The rest of the week is pretty much the same. Angus trying to see Mario and the other separately, while not being suspicious, but he knows his mood is better. Especially after the nights he wakes up in Mario's bed.

Malaya does comment about it, but they have nothing on him. Till now...

**Friday morning (now)**

Angus got called early while he was at Mario's place. He got quickly and he forgot his phone. It's when he's in the parking that he realise it.

Fuck.

He takes his beeper and goes to work and boy does it takes time before it calms down. The "situation" happens when Mike and the rest arrive and Angus joins them. Mario comes to him and Angus knows this won't end well.

"You forgot this yesterday." Mario said giving Angus his cellphone back. Mike just looks at them alternatively. Mario looks at Angus eyebrows raised. "It's yours right?" He tries to lie, as if he didn't know it's Angus's cellphone.

Angus takes the phone, nodding.

"What? Where did you forgot your phone?" Mike is looking at him with a confused face, then at Mario.

"In... The cafeteria." Mario says before turning heels.

Mike just stares at Angus confused and expecting an explanation.

The others are just all staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"I..."

Mike's face goes from confused to angry.

"What is this? That was a fucking lie because you were here early and they had to call you for that. Where did he got your phone? Did he stole it?"

Malaya laughs. "For what? Giving it back after? Just leave him explain Mike."

"I... I just..." Panic is rushing in his veins he suddenly feel so cold and the only thing he hears is his blood rushing in his ears. For a moment he thinks he's going to pass out.

"Angus?" Malaya's voice cut through the panic and he looks at her with pleading eyes. "Okay, whatever it is, we should just wait for him to be ready. It seems important and this is clearly not the way he wants to talk about it."

"The fucker! Did he pick on you? Took your phone? Is it broken? Is he bullying you? Make you-"  
Each words are making his blood boils with rage and he can't believe that this is the first situation that comes to his mind.

"Stop. Just stop talking about him like that. You know nothing, Mike. You want the truth? I will give you the truth. Me and Mario, we have a thing. I was at his place last night. I forgot my phone there. That's all." Angus goes to turn and go, but he turns around again and looks at Mike. "No, actually that's not all, you know what Mike? You can shove your fucking judgemental opinion in your ass." Then Angus turns on his heels and goes. He searches for Mario, but he can't find him so he goes back to work. At lunch he still can't find Mario and it worries him. He calls him.

"Hey, Angus Leighton."

"Hey, Mario Savetti."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think before going there and I put you in a-"

"No. Listen. You have nothing to be sorry about. I told my brother to fuck off, it's okay, they all know now and I don't give a fuck about what they think about it."

"So now I can talk to you without being discrete?"

"You sure can Mario Savetti. Where are you?"

"I... You're going to laugh, but I'm actually eating a salad in the bathroom."

"What? Which one?"

"The third floor."  
"Okay. I'm coming."

"See you Prince Charming."  
"See you."

Just as he's about to go, Mike comes to him.

"Just so we're clear, if you're not here to apologize, you can get the fuck away from me."

"I'm sorry. Truly sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't have insulted him, shouldn't have based my opinion on rumor and I'm sorry I ended up insulting you in the process. Sorry I picked on you myself when I was insulting the one taking care of you. I'm sorry Angus."

Angus swallows because this is probably the first time he hears Mike apologizing.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for being kind of distant and unclear, for lying too."

"It's okay, you were trying to protect yourself."

"Can we... Can we talk about this later? I have a really important person to see."

"Yes, of course."

Mike is already backing off when Angus hugs him. They didn't do that often.

"See you later." Angus then goes away, almost running for the elevator. When he gets in Mario is sitting on the counter, eating his salad.

"Hey."  
"Angus Leighton."  
"Why are you hiding in the bathroom?"  
"I thought you were mad at me..."  
"I'm not."  
Angus smiles and goes to Mario kissing him.

"Wow, what's gotten into you?"  
"I'm happy. My brother apologized. I can talk and kiss you. Do I need another reason?"  
"No, this is awesome. Kiss-... Wait did you eat?"  
"No, I didn't. You do realise that this means you can come with me tonight, to take a beer, with my friends."

"Oh does it now?"  
"Yes, do you want to come?"  
"Do I want to-... Would I miss an occasion to be with you?"  
"I hope not because I wouldn't."  
"Of course I'm going to be there."  
"Good."  
"Now let's eat."

The lunch break suddenly seems so short, but Angus tries to keep in mind that they will see each other tonight.

The day passes quickly, he gets off before the others and he takes this time to go home and showers. When he's ready he goes back to the hospital and waits in the restroom. When they finally finish their shift, Angus pecks Mario on the lips before going to talk to Mike.

"Hey."  
"Hey, Mike."  
"I don't care about who you sleep or who you love Angus. I really hope you know that."  
"Well, now I do, thank you."  
"Are we good?"  
"Yeah, we are."  
"Okay, I'm glad."  
"Me too."

"Malaya, where are we celebrating tonight?"  
"How about the bar with the nachos?"  
"Sound perfect."  
"Awesome."

Angus can't help, but remarks that Mario is kind of put apart, so he goes to him and smiles."Hey Mario Savetti. "  
"Angus Leighton."

"You need to go home?"  
"No, I will get changed and I will be ready."  
"Okay, good. I'm ready."

Mario changes quickly and then they both leave to go to the small bar, where they know the others will join them. Once they are there, Mario looks at him and smiles, a little shaky.

"You okay?"  
"I'm, uh... I'm a little nervous." He exhales and laughs nervously. "I know it's stupid."

Angus frowns. "It's not stupid. You can be nervous, not that you should, but you definitely can." A small peck on Mario's lips seems to calm him down.  
"Okay, thank you."

The night goes well, Mike and Mario actually get along pretty well, even after Mike tells him that he will kill Mario if he hurts Angus. Mario seems to please to everyone, or at least everyone acts like it so Angus is happy. The only awkward moment is when Mike says.

"Oh my god! Oh my... You were the one to talk to me on the phone. It was you!"

Mario and Angus only blush. 

"Holy shit it was really you. I can't believe I didn't realise sooner."

They all laugh at that. 

**three years later**

Angus is reflecting about is life. In three years not a lot of things changed. He still got the same friends, the same job, the same boyfriend and the same apartment, Mario moved in tho. That's about the only big change. Sure they had fight, small and really bad ones and their relationship became more serious and clear, but it still feels right and still feels like in the beginning. Angus is happy about this. That it still feels right. Some little things changed like the pet names they now use, babe, baby, love, sometimes they still use Prince Charming and knight in shining armor, but not as often as before.

Today is their date night, it's Sunday. They went to a restaurant, then stopped at a supermarket, bought all they needed to eat while watching a movie and went home, where they are now. When Angus goes back to reality, Mario is looking at him fondly.

"What were you thinking about?"  
"How it still feel so right to be with you."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"You are so cheesy Angus Leighton."  
"I never really understood why you kept telling my full name."  
"No?"  
"No, why?"  
"Because I could and well you introduced yourself like that."  
"Seriously?"  
"Angus Leighton?" Mario is getting up and going to the bedroom before coming back.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you marry me?"  
Angus chokes on air, he isn't sure he heard right." What?" Looking at Mario he sees him on one knee and with the little black box in his hands, he ask anyway. "Did you just propose to me?"  
"I just did."  
"Oh my god. Of course you goof. Yes."  
Mario smiles and kisses him before sliding the ring on his finger.

"That's why I kept calling you like that."  
"What?"  
"You would be surprise when I asked you to marry me."  
"Mario, you called me like that the day we met."  
"Yeah, at first it was just teasing... but after a while I just knew I would propose to you one day. I knew you were the one."

"Who's being cheesy now?"  
"We have to take turn."  
"Yeah, I love you so much."  
"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave kudos and be kind in your opinion please! 
> 
>  
> 
> Just want to tell everyone that English is not my first language. 
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> S


End file.
